The Dream
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Bella's life is boring nothing but going to collage and living in Seattle and working part time at the bookstore a couple days a week. She decided to do something fun and while reading the paper one day she comes across an ad that peeks her interest. This was donated to Fandom4Homeless. AU


Title: The Dream

Author Name: Laurie Whitlock

Rating: M

Word Count: 4,467

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Banner Made By: IllicitWriter

Summary: Bella's life is boring nothing but going to collage and living in Seattle and working part time at the bookstore a couple days a week. She decided to do something fun and while reading the paper one day she comes across an ad that peeks her interest.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Inspired by the manip made by the very talented IllicitWriter (who made me my banner for Potions Master) Beta by: M.M. Kaur. AH

I have become bored with my life. I've wished for something fun to happen for some time now. My life revolved around, college, and working here, visiting my father and hanging out with the few friends that I have. But recently, I haven't been around my friends all that often, because they were all in relationships and I was still single; it got daunting being the fifth wheel. When I did hang with them- which is rare these days, all they talked about was how great it was to be in love and that I should get out and meet someone. I wasn't like them; I wasn't a social butterfly like Rose or a shopping addict with a big heart like Alice. My idea of a good night when I'm not working was curling up in my favorite chair with some good music playing, maybe a drink or two and one of my favorite books. It's great to be able to forget about how boring and loveless my life is when I'm reading about Heathcliff or Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. The classics are my favorite; that and vampire books. There is just something so sexy about being a vampire, I guess it's the fact that you get to live forever. I wasn't one for the club scene nor did I like to go to bars all that much.

I stood at the counter at the book store where I work one Saturday, completely bored out of my mind. There were hardly any customers in here all day. My upper body was leaning on the counter over the day's newspaper. I was reading it while chewing on some gum and listening to the radio that we had playing. I was hoping that I would be able to find something that peeked my interest in the newspaper but I didn't keep my hopes up. I had just turned to the ads and was scanning them when I heard the bell over the door chime, letting me know that there was a customer coming in. I straighten myself and hid the newspaper, pushing the gum to the side of my mouth so that I could talk properly. It took a few minutes before the customer got to the counter, because it was well in the back of the store; my manager, Maria, thought that it would be best to have the books up front so that the customers didn't have to wonder around the counter to get to the books. I thought it was a bad idea because if we were to get robbed, no one would see what was going on but Maria didn't relent.

When I saw who the customer was, I broke out into a huge smile, because it was one of my best friends, Angela Weber. I ran around the counter so that I could hug her.

She laughed and said, "You act as if you haven't seen me in ages."

"Sometimes it feels that way," I replied.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to be so distant."

"It's like you live in a different country or something"

Angela sighed, but before she could say anything I said, "It's ok Ang, I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what can I do for ya?"

"Well, I'm looking for a book for my photography class, and I wondering if you guys sell it here."

"What's it's called? I can look it up on the computer to see if we have it in stock."

I walked back around the counter and typed in the name that Ang gave me, it only took a few minutes to see that we did in fact have it in stock. I led her in the direction of where she could find it, as we walked; Ang caught me up on how her school work was going. Once she found the book we walked back to the cash register and rang up the book for her. I handed her the book and after another hug, we made plans to get together on the weekend; without Ben. Ang left and I was alone again. It wasn't long till the boredom was back again. I grabbed the paper from under the counter and went back to looking at the ads, I saw one for horse riding lessons and after checking the clock and saw that I had another hour of work and I groaned at the thought, knowing that it probably wouldn't be busy. I looked at the ad again to find the phone number so that I could call and set up riding lessons. I wasn't supposed to be on my cell while working but there was no one here, not even Maria; so I thought _screw it_ and pulled out my cell and dialed the number. It rang for a few minutes before someone answered

_"Hello, Whitlock Ranch. How can I help ya?"_ The female voice on the other end asked in a southern accent.

"Yes, hello. I would like to book some riding lessons."

_"Well, ya called the right people. When would you like to start?"_

"On Saturday"

_"Great! We have a special price on the weekends for new customers."_

"How much will it be?"

_"That depends on how many lessons you want to take. On Saturdays, it will only be $20, though it's usually $40."_

"That sounds great."

_"Alright then. Can I have your name and contact information please?"_

I gave her the information she asked for and she told me that she will have a trainer waiting for me when I got there at 10:00 am. I thanked her, and then hung up. I squealed I was excited that I was finally going to do something other than working. The rest of the day passed quickly thankfully. There were only a few customers that came in but I was too jazzed to care. Finally the day ended, and I left for my apartment.

Friday passed in a blur, and it was finally Saturday and I was super excited. I dressed in my favorite jeans, a red checkered button down shirt and my runners. I left at 9:30am and drove down to the ranch. I'd passed this ranch a couple of times before but never thought much about it. It sat on a huge plot of land with a few scattered barns. I pulled my old red truck to a stop in the parking lot, got out and went over to the building which had office written across the top in bold white letters. I could see that there were a good number of people here already as I walked in.

I entered the building and walked over to the reception desk where a beautiful blond woman sat typing away on the computer. I cleared my throat and she looked up, smiling.

"Welcome to Whitlock Ranch, I'm Charlotte. How can I help ya?"

"My name's Bella Swan. I booked a riding lesson for today"

She looked at the big book on the desk and found my name then said, "Ah yes, right here. Miss Swan, for 10:00am. I must say you are early," she said when she looked back up at me.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I got here in time."

"Well, no matter. Your trainer, Jasper, is out in the barn, so you can just make your way out there, Sugar"

She told me I'd pay after the lesson and gave me directions to the barn I needed to head to and after thanking her, I walked to the place to meet 'Jasper'. It was a nice day and I was glad for that. I entered the barn and saw the most delicious man brushing a beautiful black horse. He was at least six feet tall and had shoulder length honey blond hair. I walked over to him, hoping that he was my trainer. I stopped a few feet from him and said

"Excuse me."

He stopped brushing the horse and looked up at me. I almost fainted with how gorgeous he was up close. He had warm brown eyes and kissable lips.

He smirked at me and said "How can I help ya, Darlin?"

"Charlotte told me to meet my trainer, Jasper, here. Are you him?"

"That's me Darlin'."

I was silently doing a happy dance at that fact.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella."

"It's a pleasure, Darlin'." He smirked at me.

His voice was like honey, and it was making me melt. That coupled with the smirk, I knew that I was in trouble.

"So what's first?"

"Well, this here is Eclipse; you will be riding him today. The first thing that you need to learn is how to get him ready to ride. I'm gonna teach you how to harness him properly and then how to mount him. From there we will start the ridin'."

"Ok, Jasper what's first?"

He instructed me on how to get Eclipse ready for riding; I had a hard time concentrating on what he was saying because all I wanted to do was melt as his smooth voice washed over me. I forgot some things but Jasper didn't mind, saying that I was better than the lady that he tried training yesterday. Once Eclipse was all saddled, Jasper took a hold of the reins and we walked out into a padlock. Jasper then showed me how to mount Eclipse and when I was up on him, Jasper took the reins again and taught me how to go at a slow trot. I was having so much fun and I knew that I would be booking more lessons with Jasper.

When my time was up, I walked back to the barn with Jasper and he showed me how we cool down Eclipse and I even got to feed him a carrot, which made me laugh as his nose tickled my hand. I thanked Jasper and told him that I would be back for more lessons; he told me that he looked forward to it and after a small hug I left the delicious man with the honey voice behind and walked back to the office.

When I got inside, Charlotte asked me how it went and I told her how great it was to learn how to ride. I paid her and booked some more lessons with Jasper. I waved goodbye to Charlotte, telling her that I would see her again and then made my way to my truck. I climbed in and drove home so that I could get a shower to get all the sweat off of me.

As soon as I got home, I was greeted by my cat Dean; he's a white cat with black markings. I checked my emails and phone messages; I had a message from Charlie and I had a couple of emails from Renee, Angela, James and Jane. I decided that first I needed a shower then I would respond to everyone while I ate my dinner. Twenty minutes later I was dressed and walking towards the kitchen in my little studio apartment with Dean following behind me, waiting for supper. I looked through the fridge and pulled out some lunch: meat, cheese, lettuce and pre-cooked bacon, as well as Dean's food. I then grabbed a tomato and a sub bun and started to build a sandwich once the sandwich was made; I fed Dean and then cleaned up, grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and went to sit at my computer so that I could respond to the emails while I ate.

After I finished eating and responded to all of the emails giving Ang all of the details of my riding lesson, I checked the time and hoped that Charlie wasn't at the Rez fishing or at the station. I called the house and after a couple of rings, Charlie picked up.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, dad."

_"Hey Bells how are you?"_

"I'm good, just a little sore"

_"What were you doing?"_

"I've decided to take up riding lessons and today was my first lesson."

"_Riding lessons? Why?"_

"Because I've always wanted to learn, and when I saw an ad in the paper, I called them up and booked lessons."

_"This isn't going to result in your grades slipping, is it?"_

"No, daddy, I promise."  
_  
"Alright then, it's not like I can tell you not to take any more lessons you are a grown woman now"_

"I know that, but I still appreciate your opinion."

"_I know Bells, the only thing I have to say to you is don't get hurt."_

"I won't, daddy, promise"

After that we talked for a little bit more, with Charlie telling me about all that was going on in Forks and La Push; which wasn't much, and me telling him how life here was going. We talked for a good thirty minutes and then I told him that I had to go and get my homework done he told me to call him again soon. I promised and then we a said an awkward 'I love you' and hung up.

When I got off the phone, I pulled out all of the stuff that I needed to finish my homework and got down to it; I had 2 papers to write, one for History and one for English. Thankfully I had the papers half started so there wasn't much to do. By midnight, the papers were written and everything else that I had to do was finished too, I rubbed my tired eyes and decided that it was time for bed.

I gathered up Dean from where he was sitting on the couch and walked down to my bedroom. I placed Dean on the bottom of the bed and after a 'meow' he got comfortable and to sleep, I pulled the blanket and sheet back and after setting my alarm clock, I crawled into bed. I tossed and turned for a bit but when I did finally fall asleep, I had a dream that made my toes curl.

_It was sunny out and I was back at 'Whitlock Ranch' I was leaning against a fence looking around. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but soon I could hear the gallop of a horse drawing ever closer from my left. I looked in that direction and my mouth flung open; there riding atop the horse was Jasper. He was shirtless and was wearing jeans, boots and his cowboy hat. The sight of him on the horse sent my pulse racing and I could feel myself getting wet at the sight. Jasper pulled to a stop right in front of me and tipped his hat while saying with a smirk, "Howdy darlin'." _

_I had to swallow a couple of times but I finally replied to him, "Hey Jasper."_

"_Wanna go for a ride darlin'?"_

I couldn't respond so I just nodded my head. Jasper got off his horse while I climbed over the fence. He helped me up on to the horse his hand lingering on my ass. Once I was up, he climbed up in front of me and told me to wrap my arms around him. I did as I was told and sighed at the feel of his defined abs under my fingers. He nudged the horse with his heels, and the horse reared up and we were off at a fast pace. I closed my eyes briefly, but I couldn't keep them closed for long because I wanted to see where we were going. 

_It felt as if we were flying I trusted Jasper that we wouldn't get hurt; I trusted him completely. Soon we came to a stop in a clearin; there were flowers all around and I noticed that there was a blanket spread out over the ground and a basket next to it. Jasper got off the horse first and helped me down; we went over to the blanket and settled ourselves on it. Jasper pulled the basket closer to us and started to pull out all kinds of food: macaroni salad, potato salad, some sandwiches, fruit, and then he pulled out a bottle of wine. _

"_Jasper, this is amazing." _

"_Glad ya like it, darlin.'"_

"What kind of sandwiches are those?"

"Ham and cheese, bologna, corn beef and plain cheese" 

"_Can I have the ham and cheese?"_

"Of course darlin'." 

_Jasper passed me the sandwich, and we began to eat. While eating, we got to know each other better and I found out that we had lots of things in common. Jasper popped the cork on the bottle like an expert and poured out some wine for the both of us. He toasted to meeting new friends and I toasted to learning something new. When we were done eating, we put everything back into the basket and talked some more. I could see that Jasper wanted to ask something but was holding back._

"_Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked with concern lacing my voice._

"_What do you mean, darlin'?"_

"I can see that you want to ask me something but you seem afraid to do so." 

_He chuckled and then said, "I ain't afraid. I just don't know how you will respond." _

"_Well, you never know till you ask." _

"_True. Alright, do you have a significant other?"_

"_Nope; no boyfriend, fiancée or husband." _

"_Good."_

"Why?"

"Because if you did, I wouldn't be able to do this." 

_Jasper moved closer to me and dipped his head. My breath was ragged and he hadn't even kissed me yet. His lips hovered over mine for a minute more to see if I would pull back or not. When his lips touched mine, it was heaven, they were soft and they molded to mine perfectly. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. He bit my bottom lip and when I moaned his tongue ventured into my mouth and started to stroke mine. I moan again and was glad that I was sitting for the fear I would have fallen due to my wobbly legs. Jasper started to nudge me to lie down on the blanket and I allowed him to lead me. When I was lying down Jasper laid on top of me and I could feel his very hard member through the jeans and it turned me on even more. _

_We both pulled back from the kiss and we were panting hard it was awhile till either us were able to speak._

"_Wow, Jasper."_

"I know" he said with a smirk 

"_So, that's all that you wanted to do?"_

"Not exactly."

"Oh?"

Jasper didn't respond, he sat back and started to edge my shirt up all the while looking at me I nodded my head, letting him know that I wanted this and sat up so that it would make getting the offending cloth off easier. As he was working on getting my jeans undone, I moved to work on his as well. We had to stand up but Jasper wouldn't let me take off my jeans; he wanted to do that. He left kisses along my legs as each new piece of flesh was revealed. 

_When my jeans and panties were around my feet, I placed my hands on Jasper's shoulders and he took them off before standing up. I repeated the process with Jasper's jeans and boxers, while gulping at the size of him; there was no doubt he was well endowed. When I stood up, I was not in the least embarrassed about standing in front of Jasper with nothing on expect my bra which I had a feeling would be leaving soon Jasper and I just stood there staring at each other and I decided that this time, I would make the first move. _

_I walked over to Jasper and ran my hands over his chest and stomach while placing kisses in the spots that my hands traveled. He closed his eyes and I could hear him moaning as each sound vibrated against my lips. I knelt on my knees and came face to face with his engorged member I licked my lips and then wrapped my hand around it, and I rubbing the head with my thumb to gathering the pre-cum and used that as lube. I slowly moved my hand up his shaft and back down again, keeping the slowly pace for a few minutes before picking up speed, I could hear Jasper groaning before he wrapped his hand in my hair. With my right hand, I began to massage his balls, and I could tell that he was close to cumming by the sounds that he was making, so I wrapped my mouth around the head and began to suck his cock. I scrapped my teeth over the head lightly and that made him groan even louder, I let my fingers stroke the thin skin of his scrotum and sped up with my sucking. He whispered to me that he was about to come and so I massaged the head of his cock lightly all the while playing with his balls. With a roar, Jasper's cum exploded down my throat and I swallowed every bit. _

_When he came down from his high, I released his cock with a pop, placing a kiss on the head and then looked up at him._

"_Holy, shit, darlin'," was all that Jasper could say _

"_Glad you liked that," I said with a smirk._

_Jasper grasped me around the elbows and helped me to stand. When I was in front of him, he crashed his lips to mine, making my teeth rattle. I sank into his arms when he wrapped them around me, and he held me up with one hand while the other one when to work unhooking my bra. When it was opened, he pulled back from the kiss and slowly slid the straps down my arms and then removed my bra. He stood back and admired me, and I had an urge to cover up my breasts but I held back. He smiled and whispered "beautiful" and then walked closer to me. He kissed me once and then he told me to lie down. I did and then Jasper stood over me, taking a minute to look down before lying down on top of me so that every inch of my skin was touching his._

_He started to place kisses all over my body and when he got to my pussy, he looked at me and asked to taste it. I nodded my head and he dipped his head closer over my pussy and inhaled. He spread my legs open wider and licked from bottom to top over and over again, like a dying man just getting a drink. While his tongue was licking me, he inserted two fingers inside me and began to curl them... I was tossing my head side to side all the while moaning. I could feel the coil in my stomach start to tighten and as if Jasper knew that, he stopped licking me and began to massage my clit while pumping his fingers faster. The coil snapped and I scream his name as I plunged over the edge, Jasper kept moving his fingers inside of me to help me ride out my orgasm and when I finally came down, I just laid on the blanket panting. _

_I got my breathing under control and Jasper asked if I was ready for more. I told him that I was and he lined his cock up with my entrance he asked me if I was sure I wanted this and after my nod of approval, Jasper pushed into me bit by bit till I was filled to the hilt. He stayed still, letting me get accustomed to his size. I wiggled my hips to let him know that I was ready and Jasper started to move again, slowly at first but then at my urging, he began to pick up speed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and using my heels I pushed him closer to me. Jasper in turn, leaned down and sucked and nibbled on my bouncing breasts going back and forth between the two. I clawed at his back, Jasper groaned and brought the hand that wasn't holding my hip down and began to flick my clit. I could feel the coil at the breaking point but I wanted Jasper to cum with me_

"_Jasper… I'm so close… cum with me" _

"_I'm… almost… there darlin'" _

_A couple more thrusts, a squeeze of his balls and a pinch of my clit had us both cumming together. We kept moving together to ride out our orgasms and when we finally came down, Jasper collapsed on top of me, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I wrapped my arms around him and we laid there panting, waiting for our breathing to get back to normal. Finally, when we were able to talk, I said, "I thought our first kiss was amazing but that was nothing compared to what we just shared."_

"_I thought the blow job that you gave me was the greatest but its nothin' compared to this darlin'."  
_

_I smiled and was about to say something else when I heard a buzzing, I looked all around but heard nothing. _

All too soon, the forest and Jasper faded away and my eyes popped open, only to reveal my bedroom and the sheets all tangled up around me. I groaned when I realized that it was just a dream. I hit my alarm clock off and flopped back onto my pillow. I didn't want that dream to end I was horny and instead of having a hot cowboy to take care of it for me, I had to do it myself. I untangled myself from the blanket and sheet and then padded into the bathroom; I turned the hot water on in the shower, stripped and climbed in.

A/N: First off, thanks to all of you for donating to this worthy cause. There is a lot of homeless that need our help and even if we do something small, it could help to change someone's life. Second, I hope you all enjoyed this. Third, no I won't be continuing this, I like it just the way that it is and I hope y'all do as well.


End file.
